Voltar no tempo, nem sempre é tão ruim
by XBOX - Day
Summary: Voltar no tempo , Dean e Castiel , um motel , nem sempre é tão ruim- Slash


**Sem titulo**

Eles haviam voltado no tempo mais uma vez e mais uma vez ele iria ver sua mãe , isso era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo ! Mas agora havia outras preocupações como o Cass jogado do lado daquele carro , sangrado !

- Cass, você está bem ?

- Melhor do que eu esperava !

Po , se ele esta melhor desse jeito ele esperava ficar como ? Tá , isso não vinha ao caso , ele precisava levar ele pra algum lugar , ele tinha vista um motel ali perto ou era impressão ? Não , não era impressão , ele foi até o motel , com Cass nos ombros , ele havia dito pro Sam ir dar um voltar , ele não entendia porque , mas preferia ficar sozinho com o anjo ,ele sentia como se o Sam fosse um intruso na relação dos dois. Chegaram ao motel e ele pediu a suíte de lua de mel.

O atendente olhou estranho pra ele , deve ter sido porque eles eram dois homens e um deles estava sendo carregado e com sangue na boca ! Chegou lá , e colocou Cas na cama ,e parou e o olhou ele definitivamente não parecia bem , ou melhor ele não parecia nada bem , ele foi ao banheiro pegou uma toalha e um copo d'água sentou ao lado do Cas e disse

– Põe a aguá na boca e depois cospe aqui – e estendeu a toalha

Castiel não respondeu apenas acenou com a cabeça e colocou um pouco de água na boca e depois cuspiu na toalha branca quer dizer na toalha que era branca . Dean levantou e colocou a toalha em cima do lavatório do banheiro , e pegou outro copo de água e deu pra Castiel tomar , ele tomou tudo ! Depois ele pegou o copo das mãos do anjo e colocou no Criado mudo , olhou pra Castiel e começou a tirar o sobretudo bege , tirou a gravata e abriu um pouco a camisa de botões , depois abaixou tirou o sapato e as meias , Castiel estava com os olhos fechados agora , então ele pegou arrumou o travesseiro e o cobriu com um edredom , e ficou sentado ao lado da cama e pensou já estou aqui mesmo e foi tomar um banho , estava a uns bons 20 min lá quando ouviu Castiel gemer algo , saiu apressado do banho e encontrou Castiel meio sentado na cama , ele não dormia , e não fazia nada , vai ver só fechou os olhos pra aproveitar a sensação ! Voltou e sentou ao lado de Castiel e perguntou se estava tudo bem , ele respondeu que não , mas que ele aguentaria , ele não estava prestando muita atenção em alguma outra coisa além do lábio rosado e dos olhos azuis do outro , num ímpeto sentiu uma vontade insana de beijar aquela boa e tocar aquele rosto, e o fez , ele não o beijou mas colocou a mão no maxilar dele e começou a acariciar , ele viu Castiel fechar os olhos , e fazer um barulho parecido com um ronronar ! Ele chegou mais perto a ponto de sentir a respiração quente do outro em seu rosto mas não foi mais perto, até que Castiel abriu os olhos como se estivesse esperando uma aproximação que lhe estava sendo negada , ou pelo menos foi isso que Dean entendeu , pois encostou seus lábios nos deles , de leve , com receio , mas Cass abriu a boca e lambeu a boca de Dean timidamente , que começou a retribuir o beijo , de um jeito forte mais ou mesmo tempo leve pra não machucar , quando ele mordeu de leve o lábio de Castiel o mesmo deu um gemido leve , que foi música aos ouvidos de Dean , nesse momento Dean já estava , quase deitado em cima de Castiel que o segurava pelas costas com força , ou pelo com a força que ele podia fazer naquele momento , Dean segurava com firmeza a cintura de Cass , e passava a mão pelas coxas dele , Castiel apenas gemia , e se deixava levar , Dean estava excitado , muito excitado , e pelo que via Castiel também estava ele levou a mão que estava na coxa dele , pra barriga e começou descer e passar novamente pela coxa e pela parte interna perto da virilha , Castiel não sabia oque era aquilo , mas estava gostando e gemendo , até que Dean passou a mão naquele volume que estava formado no meio das pernas de Castiel e começou a passar a mão levemente , Castiel gemia cada vez mais alto , e beijava Dean com força até que dean começou a abrir a calça do anjo , e colocou a mão dentro da cueca que ele usava e começou a massagear o membro totalmente excitado de Castiel e conforme apreciava o corpo de Jimmy Novak , tinha mais certeza que Castiel tinha escolhido um ótimo receptáculo , Castiel estava quase chegando no seu ápice , quando Dean viu que estava quase gozando nas próprias calças sem nem se tocar , ele parou de tocar Castiel , abriu as próprias calças e pegou a mão de Castiel e colocou em seu membro e começou a mover pra cima e pra baixo , até que Castiel pegou o jeito e começou fazer mais rápido e mais forte , então tirou a mão e deixou apenas Castiel o tocando e voltou a tocar o membro de Castiel com a mesma velocidade que estava sendo tocado , continuou cada vez mais rápido até sentir o sêmen de Castiel escorrendo pela sua mão , e Castiel gemendo ofegante , mas sem parar de o tocar , não deu nem mais um minuto ele gozou com força na mão de Castiel , sim , eles estavam como 2 garotos virgens apenas tendo experiências com os amigos , ta Castiel até justificava , mas Dean Winchester daquele jeito era raro de se ver , mas quem ligava , ele estava ali com seu anjo , seu protetor , seu amado , depois de uns amassos deliciosos , Castiel estava com os olhos fechados e com o rosto suado e Dean fez o mesmo , escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Cass , e fechou os olhos , curtindo o momento.


End file.
